All The Single Ladies
by SammyWritesFicSometimes
Summary: future!klaine. It's the first time that Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson is dumped, and she's utterly heartbroken. So what do her concerned parents do? Try and cure it with a little Beyonce, of course! Just a little parent!klaine fluff, prompted by a Youtube comment. Originally posted on tumblr and scarvesandcoffee.


AN: Just a little future!klaine fluff. As usual, reviews and concrit are most welcome :)

It's the first time Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel has been dumped. The first time she's ever had to get over a breakup. The twelve-year-old had come from school in tears one afternoon, and immediately wrapped her arms around her father Blaine, crying into his sweater as he pat her hair. Her words were muffled as she spoke into Blaine's sweater, but he and Kurt made out something about the ex, Jamie, being the love of her life, and how it was completely unfair that they'd split up. Kurt and Blaine had both felt their chests tighten at their little baby girl's pain.

But they weren't expecting that, a week later, she'd still be as miserable.

"Is this healthy?" whispers Blaine to Kurt. They watch from the kitchen as Elizabeth stares forlornly at her plate, forking around her food which was otherwise untouched. "Should we take her to see someone?"

Kurt takes a sip of his wine, surveying their daughter as she retreats to her room.

"I don't think so, Blaine," soothes Kurt. "I'm guessing it's just harder the first time?"

"Yeah," says Blaine. "It just sucks that neither of us know what she's going through."

Kurt teasingly quirks an eyebrow at Blaine, his husband of fifteen years (and boyfriend of five years prior). The pair had gone through their ups and downs, but hadn't once broken up. They would proudly boast that they had been together twenty years straight. ("_The only straight thing about your relationship," Santana had been quick to add at their wedding anniversary_.")

"Oh, you know what I mean," says Blaine, offhand, his arms snaking around Kurt as he leans in to kiss his husband.

He stops, however, as a tune travels along the corridor from Elizabeth's room. Blaine sighs. The latest angsty breakup pop song. Definitely _not_ the perfect song for any kind of romantic gesture.

"Why does she have to play all the _depressing_ breakup music?" moans Kurt, resting his weight on Blaine's shoulder through his arm. "Why can't it be all about her being a strong independent women who's finally free. Single Ladies and all that kind of music."

Kurt takes another sip of his wine. Blaine simply smirks at Kurt, raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

"Oh. Oh no!" exclaims Kurt, defiantly. "No way, Blaine."

"Don't you want our little angel to be happy again?" pleads Blaine, giving Kurt his best puppy eyes.

"Oh you are such a _child_," says Kurt. "Fine, but only because I love her. And only if you do it with me."

"Deal," grins Blaine. "I'll go shopping tomorrow morning then."

Kurt shakes his head.

"I just had to say Single Ladies, didn't I?" he mutters.

* * *

"Elizabeth, we've got a surprise for you!"

"If it's another ice cream tub, I don't want it," says Elizabeth morosely, coming out of her room. "Kendra says that if I keep eating them, I'll be as big as a- OH MY GO-OD!"

The curly-haired girl stops dead in her tracks, staring in disbelief. In the living room stands both of her fathers, clad in matching outfits of black leather pants, black shirts, shiny black sequinned vests, and thin black ties. Elizabeth's mouth drops open. It isn't a sight any twelve-year-old wants to see.

"Daddies! What are you _doing_?"

"Lizzie, we hate seeing you this miserable," says Blaine, ignoring the utter terror in his daughter's eyes. "And we really didn't know how we can help you."

"But then we remembered how much you love Beyonce," starts Kurt.

"I don't _love_ Beyonce," interrupts Elizabeth matter-of-factly, "she's just the only one of those old singers whose music I can actually stand. The rest of daddy's favourite singers don't even have good songs."

Kurt bites his tongue, struggling to prevent the reflexive defending of his idols. Blaine, seeing Kurt struggle, continues for him.

"Doesn't matter," says Blaine. "Anyway, we wanted to remind you that being single's not all that bad. You're a strong young lady, Lizzie. You don't need anyone else to make you happy."

Elizabeth merely rolls her eyes.

"Are you going to join us?" asks Kurt.

"Oh my God, dad, no!" exclaims the girl, evidently still horrified at the prospect of what her parents are about to do.

Kurt simply shrugs. "Suit yourself."

He pushes a button on a remote in his hand. The speakers behind Kurt and Blaine start blaring out Beyonce's _Single Ladies_. At this point, Elizabeth has taken a seat on the couch, hand covering her gaping mouth.

"All the single ladies," Kurt and Blaine sing together, dancing the Single Ladies dance which they had spent a good hour rehearsing earlier that day. Not that it had been much of a feat for Kurt, having been so fond of the dance in his sophomore year.

Eventually, the couple's dancing brings out Elizabeth's smile. And, when Kurt and Blaine turn around at the end of the second verse, and Blaine wriggles his bottom in an exaggerated manner, a chuckle meets their ears. Kurt and Blaine exchange a glance before turning around as dictated by the choreography. As they continue to dance, they can't help but smile as they see laughter in Elizabeth's eyes for the first time in days.

Kurt makes a movement of his head, gesturing for Elizabeth to join them. Elizabeth bounds forward eagerly and takes her place between her parents. The men move aside slightly to make room for her, and the family moves in synch with one another. Elizabeth, slightly less sure about the moves, keeps an eye on her dads as a safeguard. But it isn't like she hasn't seen the dance a dozen times. The video has over one billion hits on YouTube, after all. And, Elizabeth has to admit to herself, she _was_ slightly fond of Beyoncé.

Elizabeth lets out a good, hearty laugh as the bridge comes on and gives them an excuse to dance onto the surrounding furniture. There's a near-miss during the chorus after it, however: as they duck their heads forwards, standing in a single line, and flap their arms behind them in a bird-like motion, Blaine nearly takes Elizabeth's eye out, earning a glare from Kurt. But as the song ends, all three of them have smiles spread across their face as they take a moment to catch their breath.

Kurt takes advantage of the fact that Elizabeth isn't too big, not just yet, to lift into his arms.

"You feel better, Lizzie?" he asks, looking into the beautiful blue eyes of his daughter's.

"Loads," gushes Elizabeth, throwing her arms around Kurt's neck. "Thanks, dads!"

As Kurt sets her down, she rushes over to give Blaine a hug.

"I love you two," says Elizabeth.

"We love you too, honey," coos Blaine.

Later that night, as Kurt and Blaine are in their en suite preparing for bed, Kurt can't suppress a smile as he moisturizes.

"What?" asks Blaine as he finishes up with his own skincare regime.

"I was just thinking how much of a shame it is that Elizabeth never liked any of your idols," says Kurt. "I would have loved to see you dancing around the living room in a cupcake bra."

Kurt slaps Blaine's rear before leaving for the bedroom. Blaine simply laughs before following him out.


End file.
